The Continuing Cycle
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: Avatar Korra has been gone for many years. Due to conflict in the Earth Kingdom, the world has gone without an Avatar. Finally, after 17 years, the Avatar is found, and it's up to Avatar Satashi to unite the world once again. -title subject to change-
1. Chapter 1

**_After watching the season 3 finale of Legend of Korra, I'm very excited for season 4 to begin. I absolutely loved it. No worries, won't spoil it for anyone^^  
This is my first LOK fanfic and first big fanfic I've written in a while, so please be gentle with me._**

* * *

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_Earth_

Avatar Korra accomplished many things during her time: she prevented an Equalist invasion on Republic City, imprisoned Vatuu in the spirit world, opened the gates to the spirit world, brought the airbenders back from the brink of extinction, and defeated the Red Lotus.

After the assassination of the Earth Queen by Zaheer and his gang a successor was put on the throne, and the Earth Kingdom regained order. Soon after, the nation became seclusive from the rest of the world, allowing limited access in or out of the nation in an attempt to protect their new monarch.

Alongside her friends Mako, Bolin, and Asami, Avatar Korra tried to unite the nations and bring balance to the world once again. Sadly Avatar Korra's time on this earth came to an end before this could be done. Soon after the Avatar's death the Earth Kingdom closed the gates, cutting off all forms of communication with the other nations; no one could enter or leave the land.

Several years have gone by since Avatar Korra's passing, and the world still remain divided as the Earth Kingdom remains closed to the outside world. This has made it impossible for the White Lotus to find the new Avatar.

Over the years, the world hasn't changed too much. The Earth Kingdom remains under the rule of the monarchy, although no one is exactly sure on the state of the nation. The United Republic of Nations has continued to grow, and Republic City has flourished under the leadership of president Bolin. The city is cleaner, richer and safer as the numbers of triads are dwindling due to police chief Mako's vow to get rid of crime in the city. Benders and nonbenders live side by side peacefully, although not entirely equally for the teenagers as young benders must attend a special school designed to help benders master bending techniques for their elements, while nonbenders attend an ordinary school to receive an education and must take up a life skill that will contribute to the city, or find work. Many don't think it's fair, but everyone lives happy as the city continues to grow.

Due to the Earth Kingdom having sealed itself from the world, the leaders of the Fire Nation and Water Tribes begin to discuss ways of getting into the kingdom. They have tried talking with the Earth King, but have been refused many times. With hostility growing between the nations the world cannot go on long without the Avatar.

This is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**I don't know about you people, but I can't wait for book 4 to come out already. Anyone have any predictions as to what will happen in the last book?**

**Hope you like the chapter. I'll try to post at least once a week, twice if my schedule permits it :)**

* * *

Book One: Rebirth Chapter One: New Beginnings

It was late in the afternoon in Republic City and the sun was high in the air. School was letting out for nonbenders as the youth o f Republic City spilled out onto the streets, and dispersed away from the school. All of them talked among friends about their day or what was going on in their lives. Among the crowd were two young girls walking side by side, talking about school.

"Class seemed to last forever today. I wish they would shorten the hours of the day so that we don't have to sit in a chair all day" one girl said to her friend dramatically. Standing at 5'5, the girl had a dark brown complexion with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her bright green eyes looked at her friend.

Her friend rolled her eyes a bit as the two girls turned the corner and continued walking down the street.

"I think you're over reacting just a bit Yuri," the other girl told her friend. Being 5'7, she had a very light complexion with long black hair that was braided into a side ponytail. Her long bangs were brushed to the side.

"Whatever Miya, you know I'm right."

"I'll admit no such thing."

"Your uncle is the president, surely you can talk to him about getting the hours cut," Yuri told her friend.

Miya rolled her colored eye a bit. It seemed like they were always having this discussion. Miya loved her friend; she was the sister Miya never had. The two had been together ever since Yuri's family had managed to smuggle out of the Earth Kingdom and move to Republic city when Yuri had been nine. Yuri had been transferred into Miya's class and the two had been together since.

Miya never knew how Yuri and her family had managed to get out of the Earth Kingdom since no one in Yuri's family was a bender. She never asked, and Yuri never told her.

"Yuri, my uncle cares too much about education to change it for you."

Yuri sighed a bit, giving up on the topic. She wasn't going to win.

As the two were approaching Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, Yuri grabbed Miya's arm.

"Do you want to go in for a quick bowl of noodles?"

Looking at the door of the restaurant, Miya frowned a bit. She loved South Water Tribe noodles. As much as she wanted to go in and get a bowl with her friend, she couldn't.

"As much as a bowl of noodles sounds good right now, I can't. I got to go to work."

Thanks to her uncle Bolin's policy on nonbender teenagers either taking up a skill or getting a job, Miya had taken up a job. It seemed like the best choice for her since taking up a skill wouldn't do her much good. When she was around eight, her father had given up on the idea of his only child being a bender, and since then Miya's life had been filled with various activities; acrobatics, various forms of self defense and fighting along with chi blocking, calligraphy and many other skills. Thankfully Yuri had joined her in many of those activities.

Yuri sighed a bit as she let go of her friend's arm. "Sometimes I wish you didn't have that job. It makes it hard to hang out with you."

"Yeah I know, but at least the bender school is more flexible with the hours. If I had to work at the police station , my dad would probably never let me leave."

The bending school was the school where all the young benders received their education. There not only did they receive a basic education, but also were taught various techniques to master their elements. It was rumored that the top students of each element would someday join the White Lotus, and possible train the Avatar when he or she was found.

Miya didn't agree that nonbenders and benders should be taught differently, however her uncle Bolin always argued that since he had never been properly trained in bending that he wanted to make sure the next generation of benders were trained properly. Of course her father agreed. Personally Miya didn't see anything wrong with her father or uncle's bending styles; she thought that having a different technique from others was an advantaged.

Looking across the street Miya noticed the trolley cart that would take her to the bending school.

"There's my ride. I'll see you later" Miya yelled as she ran across the street to the trolley car.

Yuri just waved goodbye before walking into the Noodlery.

Taking a seat on the car, Miya looked out the window. As the trolley was pulling away and the buildings flashed by her, Miya took the moment to reflect on everything going on in her life.

* * *

Meanwhile across town in the police station, Mako sat at his desk looking over reports on recent underground bending battles that were popping up. He was chief of police, something he still couldn't believe to this day. It almost felt yesterday when Lin Beifong retired from the force and named Mako as the new chief. Of course that had been sixteen years ago. The job required a lot out of Mako; it demanded his time, energy and devotion. Naturally the more he worked, the less he was at home and that caused a strain on his relationship with his daughter, Miya. She was short tempered, broody and distant towards those she didn't know or like. Mako often had to remind himself that she was seventeen, a teenager, and that he had been the same way when he was her age.

At that moment the phone on Mako's desk began to ring. He quickly grabbed it.

"Police chief Mako speaking" he answered.

"Mako, it's me." It was Bolin no doubt. Mako noticed that he sounded anxious about something.

"What's wrong, Bolin?"

Although Bolin was the president, Mako never addressed him as such since they were brothers. He was proud of Bolin for making it far in life, but it felt weird having to address him as "sir" or "Mr. President."

"I have important news to tell you, but it's too important to tell you over the phone. You and Miya come over for dinner and we'll talk afterwards."

Whatever it was that Bolin needed to tell him, it was big, Mako thought.

"Okay we'll be over after my shift" Mako told him, wondering why the urgency.

"Great, see you then." The phone line went dead.

Sitting there, Mako wondered what it was that his brother wanted to tell him.

* * *

Working at the bender school wasn't bad. Miya liked it for the most part. The staff and most of the students were nice towards her. It helped that her uncle was president, and her dad was chief of police. There were some benders who gave her problems, looking down at nonbenders. It irked her that there were people like that; they didn't deserve to be benders.

Today Miya had to clean out the grand banquet room in preparation of upcoming exams. The room was rather large with high ceilings, several windows all throughout the room, and a balcony. It would be amazing if there weren't several boxes stored inside, if the windows weren't boarded up or if the room wasn't covered in dust.

Getting to work Miya began by pulling the boards out to open the windows. One by one she managed to get the boards off the lower windows. Looking up at the windows that were higher up in the room she looked around for something that would help her reach the high beam. Spotting a chair she stacked a few boxes onto it. Making sure it was steady she carefully climbed on it and pulled herself up onto the high beam. Standing up she carefully walked towards one of the windows.

* * *

At that moment two young men were walking down the hall of the bending school. One was rather tall, standing at 6'4, with a light complexion, tall spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his uniform: a grey jacket with blue lining, indicating he was a water bender, black pants and black shoes. On his waist he had a water pouch filled with water. The other guy was slightly shorter, standing at 6'2 with a slight muscular build, slightly dark complexion, short black hair and grey eyes. He wore the same uniform as his friend, only his jacket had a yellow lining, indicating he was an air bender.

"You sure this is a good idea, Katsu? I mean skipping class is going to land us in major trouble," the air bender said to his friend.

Katsu just smiled a bit.

"It'll be fine Ryo. As long as we don't get caught."

Ryo sighed a bit. How was it that he was always getting dragged into Katsuo's ideas?

"As long as you're sure."

The two continued to walk down the hall when they past the banquet hall. It was Katsu that noticed someone up on the high beam.

"Hey look at that" he said grabbing Ryo's arm to pull him back. Ryo looked up at the direction Katsu was looking.

"I've seen her around before, she's the nonbender the school has working here," Ryo said as he watched her carefully walk along the high beam towards one of the boarded up windows, "What's she doing up there?"

"I don't know, but why don't we have a little fun?"

Before Ryo could protest, Katsu bend some water out of his pouch and onto the high beam where it froze. The two watched as the girl continued to walk on the high beam, not seeing the ice. As she walked onto it she began slipping. Trying to maintain her balance they watched as she slipped off the high beam and began falling head first onto the ground.

Ryo quickly started bending the air around her so that she landed safety on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?!" he asked Katsu before walking over to the girl.

"Killjoy" he muttered as he followed Ryo.

By now the girl was on her feet and dusting herself off.

"Are you okay?," Ryo asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. I guess I wasn't paying close attention."

"I'm sure that was it." Ryo gave Katsu a dirty look before looking back at the girl.

"I'm Ryo by the way. This idiot right here is my brother Katsu."

"Hey."

"Brothers? No offense, but you two don't look a thing alike." She looked back and forth at the two.

"What Ryo meant to say was that we're step-brothers" Katsu corrected her. She seemed to understand now.

"I'm Miyako, but everyone calls me Miya."

"It's nice meeting you Miya. If you excuse us, we'd better be going. We were just on our way home" Katsu said as he headed for the door.

Ryo rolled his eyes as he followed after Katsu. "See you around, Miya."

They left the room and continued down the path they were heading.

"You almost killed her back there Katsu!"

"She would have been fine. Speaking of fine, she was cute wasn't she" Katsu said smiling as he thought about it.

Ryo shook his head a bit as his brother's foolishness.

"That's the police chief's daughter. You don't have a chance in the world with her," Ryo said as they walked through the double doors that lead out of the school.

"Even if that were true, she's a nonbender." Katsu was known to only date benders, which Ryo thought was pretty shallow of him.

"You're a piece of work" Ryo said as the two began walking home.

* * *

The sun was setting when Mako and Miya finally made it to the president's mansion. As they drove up the drive way, Miya marveled at the landscape. It was beautifully landscaped with a koi pond surrounded by several trees and bushes. Miya had been to the manor several times and she was always amazed at the type of place her uncle lived in.

"Remember be on your best behavior" Mako reminded her, giving a quick glance to his daughter as he pulled up in front of the manor. Parking along side the other cars there, the two got out and walked to the door. Mako rang the doorbell and the two waited. The door opened and, instead of a servant answering like usual, Opal stood behind the door.

"Hello Mako, Miya come in" she said opening the door wide so they could walk in.

Miya was confused as to why her aunt would be answering the door, but nonetheless she and her father walked in. They followed Opal to the dining room where Bolin was already seated along with their sons. After getting married, Bolin and Opal had a set of identical triplets- Ichirou, Jirou, and Saburou. They were identical in the way they looked, all being 6'3 with a slight dark complexion, medium build and short black hair. There were slight differences between the three to tell them apart. Ichirou and Jirou had dark green eyes like their dad while Saburou had light green eyes like their mother. The other way to tell them apart was through bending; Ichirou and Saburou were earthbenders while Jirou was an airbender. They were two years older than Miya, but they had all been as close as cousins could be.

"Glad you guys showed up," Bolin said, being his usual happy self, "Have a seat."

Mako sat down to Bolin's right while Miya sat down beside Saburou. Mako looked at his brother.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?," Mako asked in a hushed tone so only Bolin could hear.

"We'll talk after dinner, not in front of everyone" Bolin said as servers brought out the dinner to the table. "Take the rest of the night off." Bolin told them as they walked away.

Looking at her dinner, Miya picked up her fork and moved the food around a bit. Her eyes darted over to her father and uncle; she could tell they were hiding something, but she expected it from them by now. Neither of them nor her aunt Opal would tell her who her mother was or what she was like. It was a big family secret, and she wasn't sure why. Had her mother been that bad that they refused to talk about her or had she been so loved that it hurt to talk about her?

"Yo kid, are you okay?" Saburou whispered so that only she heard him.

Turing her attention to her cousin Miya nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. Don't worry" she said smiling at him before taking a bite of her food.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"No I'm fine," Miya lied not looking up from her plate. Her family was filled with lies and secrets; she was just feeding the ever growing secret.

* * *

After dinner Bolin stood up from the table. He looked at his sons.

"Your mother, uncle and I are going to be in my office talking. You guys go do something with Miya until we're done talking" he said walking away from the table and leaving the room to his office.

Watching the adults leave, Miya looked at her cousins. "Want to go listen?"

"Of course" all three of them said at the same time.

The four of them stood up and followed after the adults. They stopped as they reached the corner. Ichirou peaked his head around the corner. The office door was closed. Gesturing with his hand that the coast was clear, they walked down the door and gathered around the door. Each of them had their ear pressed against the door.

"Can you hear anything?," Jirou asked.

"We probably could if you shut up!" Miya whispered so that they could hear.

* * *

Once they were safe in the office, Bolin sighed a bit. Sitting at his desk he looked up at his brother. He could tell Mako was growing impatient, wanting to know what he had to say.

"So what's this big secret you needed to tell me Bolin?" Mako asked standing there, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Opal took a seat in front of Bolin's desk. Looking at her husband, she was also interested in knowing what the big secret was.

Bolin took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to break the news. Mako knew it was serious just by looking at his brother.

"I received word from the White Lotus today. They were able to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom a few days go. It took them a few days, but they found the Avatar," he said looking up at his brother as he said that last part.

Mako looked at his brother for a moment before taking a seat beside Opal. He knew this day would come where the new Avatar would be found, but it still seemed too soon. Korra had been their friend, and knowing that someone would easily replace her hit him hard.

"The Earth Kingdom isn't happy that the White Lotus managed to get into the nation let alone that they were able to get him out."

"Wait, they got him out of the Earth Kingdom?!," Mako asked surprised to hear that.

It was hard enough getting in, but getting out was nearly impossible.

Bolin sighed a bit, looking down at his desk. "They've contacted me earlier today. The Avatar is going to be brought here to avoid conflict between the nations. It's our job to find suitable masters to train the Avatar, and also provide him protection while he's here."

Mako took a moment to process everything his brother had told him. The Avatar was going to be arriving soon and it would be his job to provide him protection. It seemed unreal.

"Who are you going to find to train him on short notice?," Opal inquired. Most of the element masters were growing old, and wouldn't be able to keep up with the young Avatar.

"I got word from the Fire Nation. The prince wants to train the Avatar in firebending. That just leaves finding a waterbender and airbender to teach him in waterbending and airbending. We'll hold a test at the bender school. The airbender and waterbender that proves themselves will train the Avatar."

Mako and Opal looked at each other before looking at Bolin.

"Are you sure about that? Surely there are other people who would be more qualified," Opal suggested, knowing that the students were a good option but not neccessarily the best option.

"I have to agree with her. There has to be better options."

Bolin was silent for a moment. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sure. The United Republic of Nations is neutral land to all the nations. We can't afford to play favorites among the nations, and it's already risky by having the Fire Nation prince teach the Avatar in firebending. We have to try and keep the Earth Kingdom from retaliating. This is the only option Republic City has."

* * *

The four teenagers tried listening to what Bolin was saying, but all they could make out was something about the Avatar coming to Republic City.

"What's going on? I can't hear anything."

"We'd be able to hear if you would shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"You died and made you the boss."

"I'm the oldest."

The brothers began pushing each other around, trying to move the other so they could hear better.

"Will you guys stop it?," Miya said, annoyed with how her cousins were acting.

They continued to push each other around. With all the movement one of them got pushed into the door and they all fell onto the floor. Bolin, Mako and Opal all looked back at them, surprised and angry that their children had been listening in.

The triplets looked up at their parents with stupid looks on their faces.

"Oops."

Miya just stood there.

"So it's true. The Avatar is coming to Republic City."


End file.
